Sólo desealo
by LokiSexual
Summary: Fic sobre la independencia de América. Si es lejos de él...¿qué sentido tiene vivir? USA x UK, one shot...puede que haga una segunda parte, no se lo aseguro. Mi fic más largo hasta ahora? XD


**Y**o otra vez!

**Personajes:** USAxUK // AlfredxArthur

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Hidakaz Himaruya. Relación entre hombres [En parte], si no te gusta, no sé que haces buscando fics de Hetalia.

**Inspiración:** _Can't have you_, Jonas Brothers. Escúchenla mientras leen ^^

**P.O.V.**: 3ª persona.

_«Esto son pensamientos de Iggi» _«Esto son pensamientos de Alfred»

_**-Sólo desealo.**_

**«****N**o lo merezco. Definitivamente, no lo merezco.» _«__No te vayas. No, por favor.__»_

-¡Alfred! ¡¿A donde te crees que vas?!-.

_«__Hasta en estos momentos siento que soy un maldito amargado.__»_ Llegó hasta él, entre tropiezos, y le agarró de la gran chaqueta de aviador.

-¡Eres mi colonia! ¡Me perteneces!-le gritó-.

-Lo siento, Iggi. Me cansé de ser sólo eso para ti, una mera colonia-escupió las palabras como si le hiciesen daño, como si no quisiese decirlas. _«Como si estuviese obligado a hacer esto»_-.

-¡...no eres sólo eso! -se incorporó como pudo, arreglándose la chaqueta.-Eres...eres mi hermano menor.-murmuró-.

-Claro, el hermano menor con el que te peleas siempre. Deja de actuar ya, Inglaterra, sé que me odias y por eso me voy.-le susurró él-.

-...-el inglés no supo que contestar. Sin decir nada más, se apartó de él y le dio la espalda.-Vete si es lo que quieres.-_«¡England! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¿Eres idiota? Puede que sí.»_-.

El americano volvió a darle la espalda a el inglés, pero esta vez sonriendo irónica y falsamente.

-El que se tendría que ir eres tú, ¿recuerdas?-el americano rió mientras el inglés se ponía colorado, de vergüenza. En ese momento, no parecía que Alfred estuviese a punto de proclamar la independencia-.

-Ya me voy, baka.-se dio la vuelta y le miró a la espalda, aquella robusta y bien formada espalda, por última vez quizás de aquella manera tan sobreprotectora. Había crecido tanto...-.

-¿Y ahora qué p-?-se cortó antes de seguir al ver que unas silenciosas y dolorosas lágrimas descendían lentamente, dejando el curso de las mismas, por la cara del inglés.-¡Iggi!-fue hasta él y le agarró de la parte alta de los brazos, y le miró a los ojos, teniéndose que agachar un tanto.-¿What is wrong?-le preguntó con aquel acento taaan suyo-.

-¡Apártate de mí, idiot!-apartó su pecho de un empujón y se deshizo del agarre de los brazos.-Olvídate de mí.-«Seguramente es lo mejor. Pero...siento algo extraño en el pecho. Me duele, quizás son sus palabras.»-.

El americano dio dos pasos atrás, con una mueca de dolor. Se llevó la mano al pecho y notó algo que no había notado hasta entonces, aquel colgante. Aquel colgante que aquel inglés le había dado y que era incapaz de quitarse. Nunca, fue lo que prometió.

_Flashback_

-¡**I**ggi-niisan! ¡Santa Claus vino! ¡Vamos, despierta!-un jovencito de revueltos cabellos rubios, relativamente alto para su edad y de preciosos ojos azules, saltaba encima del que era su hermano mayor, un inglés de ojos verdes que ahora acababa de tener un precioso sueño con hadas, unicornios, y quien sabe que más criaturas extrañas.-¡Santa Claus vino!-repitió a voz de grito-.

-Hmpf...ya va, América, ya va...-murmuró entre dientes el inglés, que aquella misma noche había tenido que preparar hasta tarde aquellos regalos que Alfred tanto deseaba-.

-Vaaaamos, ¡levántate, sleepy!-seguía saltando encima del cuerpo de su hermano mayor-.

-A-me-ri-ca, q-q-que ya no eres un niño, ¡deja de saltar encima de mi!-y es verdad que aunque fuese un joven, ya tenía 15 años, y él se consideraba mayor...aunque solo para algunas cosas-.

-Sí.-murmuró, demasiado cerca de la cara del inglés. Este abrió los ojos, lo que hizo que el americano sonriese-.

-¿Q-qué haces tan cerca?-consiguió articular, jadeando porque los saltos del joven encima de su barriga lo habían dejado sin aire-.

-Despertarte.-sonreía con picardía, y para culminar aquella sonrisa tan propia, un fugaz y suave beso fue depositado en los labios de Inglaterra. Rápidamente, a la velocidad de la luz, quizá, América salió del cuarto-.

-¡Cuando t-te pille verás!-gritó un sonrojado y avergonzado Inglaterra. Salió tras el niño-.

-¡Hahahaha!-reía el americano corriendo por el pasillo. Llegó hasta los regalos y saltó primero al más grande-.

Se divertían tanto aquella mañana fría de invierno que, siempre, tarde o temprano, Lunes o Jueves, siempre llegaba. Abrían los regalos, América le tiraba los papeles de los regalos a Inglaterra, e Inglaterra se enfadaba y le gritaba al jovencito palabras e insultos varios. Pero aquel sería especial, pues había un regalo especial.

-Este es el último.-dijo Inglaterra señalando un paquete con un papel con la banderita de Estados Unidos pegada a él. El propietario lo cogió y lo agitó un poco.-¡No hagas eso! Está nuevo...-murmuró, reprendiéndolo-.

-¿Ah?-empezó a arrancar, literalmente, el papel de regalo. Tras abrirlo, se encontró con una caja pequeña, forrada con terciopelo, y la abrió con cuidado. Dentro de ella se encontraba un precioso y delicado colgante de oro con forma de estrella, con una inscripción que decía: "For this to happen ... take me with you always."-Iggi-niisan...-los ojos del pequeño se anegaron de lágrimas de emoción. Jamás había recibido un regalo como aquel, siempre lo que recibía eran máquinas electrónicas o demás juguetes que acababan perdiendo el sentido tarde o temprano. Pero aquel regalo...-.

-¿Te gusta?-dijo mirándole a los ojos con una sonrisa dulce y serena en el rostro. No pudo recibir mejor compensación que, América, dejando el regalo en el suelo con cuidado, se le tirara a abrazar.-Veo que sí-.

-T-thank you...-una sonrisa infantil y muy amplia se extendió por el rostro anegado de lágrimas del americano.-Es hermosísimo....-y por fin, le dio un beso en la mejilla-.

Por eso....no podía dejar de quitarse ese colgante. Nunca se lo quitaría, nunca.

_Fin Flashback._

**O**tra vez las lágrimas acudieron a los ojos del americano. Y, no queriendo que Inglaterra le viera llorar, dijo algo con voz neutra, cortante.

-Te declaro la independencia. Hasta...nunca.-el americano salió corriendo, agarrando aquel colgante con la mano derecha. Algo en su garganta le impedía hablar, algo en su mente le impedía pensar, algo en sus ojos le impedía ver nada. Sólo podía correr, en busca de algo con lo que castigarse a si mismo.

«**S**olías ser tan...tan grande...»

La lluvia asolaba el lugar. No había nadie al rededor, aparte de los cientos de soldados americanos, el mismísimo Alfred F. Jones y el inglés Arthur Kirkland.

_«He perdido. Yo, Gran Bretaña y el Norte de Irlanda, he perdido. Contra una colonia, contra una colonia que me ha declarado la independencia. Contra una colonia que era mi hermana menor.»_

El americano dejó caer su rifle al suelo, delante del inglés, que se encontraba en el suelo, llorando. Y este americano pretendía pensar que la lluvia era lo que anegaba y manchaba, deslizándose, por aquel rostro inglés. Pero no era verdad. No era capaz de mentirse a sí mismo.

-Lo siento, Inglaterra. Es la guerra, y la has perdido.-otra vez aquella sensación de que alguien manejaba a su ser más querido, América. ¿Porqué todo tenía que ser así? No era lo que él quería-.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un golpe sonó, y segundos después, Inglaterra había salido corriendo en dirección opuesta, sin tratar de ocultar sus lágrimas. Alfred miró hacia abajo, hacia su rifle. Inglaterra le había clavado a aquel rifle un palo afilado, que llevaba atado algo. Un papel, que se mojaba poco a poco con la lluvia. Lo cogió rápidamente y se lo guardó en el bolsillo, temiendo que se mojase y la tinta o lo que estuviese allí, se corriese y se volviese inutilizable, y menos siendo de Inglaterra.

Rato después, en el campamento americano, mientras todos los demás dormían, América encendió una vela. Abrió la carta que había dejado el inglés, mirando de reojo aquel rifle, aque había quedado con un buen "apuñalamiento". Comenzó a leer.

_Querido, o no tan querido, Alfred:_

_Sé que esto no es lo que esperabas, ni mucho menos. Ni siquiera me he molestado en pelear. Ese maldito Francia se puso de tu lado sólo para verme pudrirme en la miseria. Aún no sé porqué me has declarado la independencia. ¡No! No me digas que es porque te lo obligaron tus superiores. No es cierto, ambos lo sabemos. Sé que fue Francia quien te llenó la cabeza de pajaritos, y esta no la voy a dejar pasar. Yo te quería, América, más que a una maldita colonia o un simple hermano pequeño, ¡shit! Si tú supieses...y por eso te fuiste. Por Francia. Por aquel idiota del vino. Lo preferiste escuchar a él antes que a mí? Eso no dice mucho de mi forma de educar. Pero ahora eso no importa, tú eres independiente y yo, seguramente, irreparablemente dolido. Y que sepas, que aunque haya pasado todo esto, yo seguiré amándote, y me odiaré por ello._

_Nunca más te acerques a mí. Nunca más._

_Inglaterra._

Ahora no eran las gotas de lluvia las que emborronaban la visión del americano y caían sobre aquel papel roto. Eran lágrimas americanas que caían sobre el papel, haciendo que el americano apretase con fuerza los puños y tirase el papel al suelo.

«Nunca más te acerques a mí. Nunca más.»

Las palabras seguían resonando en la cabeza de América. Aquel idiota del vino le había jodido la vida, llanamente hablando, y también, él mismo, había destrozado la vida, los sentimientos, la cabeza, el corazón, a Inglaterra. Miró el rifle por un momento y después miró su propia mano, que aprisionaba ahora su colgante de estrella. «Si tengo que vivir sin él...mejor no vivir.» agarró el rifle y disparó, apuntándose el pecho. Cayó al suelo ante el impacto.

Pero la respiración del americano seguía oyéndose. Él se recostó con el sudor cayendo por su frente y vio, al lado de su brazo, una pequeña cápsula de bala, y luego se miró el pecho. La bala había quemado la camiseta, pero por aquel hueco se veía lo que había hecho rebotar a la bala. El colgante de estrella. Se lo quitó para poder leer la inscripción una vez más, y se dio cuenta de que no había leido un trozo hasta ahora, que se encontraba por detrás del colgante.

"For this to happen ... take me with you always...And if you want me to appear ...only want that. "

Y lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas...pero el inglés no apareció.

* * *

**E**so es todo. ¿Porqué solo puedo escribir fics tristes de esta pareja? T_T me encantan tanto...Y bien, tomatazos, reviews, favorites, críticas (siempre constructivas)?

La frase de la estrellita significa: "Para que así...me lleves siempre contigo...y si quieres que aparezca...sólo desealo".

Cada vez que no dejan algo de eso de arriba, a Polonia se le rompe un vestido...no sean malos ¬¬

Besis! :D


End file.
